Give Away
by ScubaStevee
Summary: **Highly inspired by Clue. AU Olivia Dunham and both Fringe Division teams meet up for a mysterious dinner. When the host, whom they did not expect, is murdered, the team is in a race against time before the dinner party ends up being a blood bath.
1. The Package

Time has been hard for Olivia Dunham. Both partners had been killed mysteriously and in her line of work, mysterious wasn't the highest point. She worked hard to get where she was, both alive and in her career. She had been alone for some time now, romantically but that was okay to her. She liked to be alone, she thought it was safer that way.

Olivia had just finished a case, which was the downfall of her evenings. She had to go home and relax, which was never easy for her. Heading straight to her medicine cabinet, she grabbed her sleeping pills and took one with a glass of water. She knew they took long to kick in so she created a night-time routine to pass the time.

She ran a bath, to ease the pain she seemed to have had for years. The stress came with the job and the territory, but Olivia didn't like to complain. She just took it, because it was the only thing she could do. After her bath, she turned on the TV and watched the news in her kitchen. The only time she did rearrange her living room was so that she could watch TV standing near her counter. It was much easier that way when she made her night time snack of toast with butter. Then, when she felt a little woozy, she moved to her room in her nice pajamas and laid in her bed with the lights off.

Solitude. It's what she enjoyed the most.

The next morning, at 6am sharp, there was a firm knock on the door followed by a ring of her doorbell. She stared at her clock which would go off fifteen minutes from then, and let out a long sigh. Those could have been fifteen more minutes of rest. With time, she got out of bed and walked to the door. "Who is it," she yelled across her hall before looking through the peep hole. There was no one. She placed her hand gently on her locks as she realized there was a package on the floor. Slowly and safely she opened the door, wondering who would leave her a package without having her sign for it. When she realized the hall was empty, she picked up the package and entered back into her home.

She stared at the package, listening carefully to make sure there wasn't a bomb inside. These days, it wouldn't be hard to make a sound proof bomb, but at this point it was all about chances. Olivia hoped her luck was great that day as she opened the box. Immediately, confetti exploded from within and with fear, Olivia flinched. She looked up at the confetti which was flowing down within the air and then moved her eyes to the package itself. Inside was nothing but a card. An invitation.

_"You have been cordially invited to an event in your honor!_  
_Please RSVP as soon as possible._  
_We look forward to your appearance._  
_Formal wear please._

_Sincerely,_  
_Your host."_

She bit her lip as she tapped the card in her hand, pondering the idea of an event in her honor. Her immediate instinct told her not to go. To stay home, and await a call from her boss, Broyles. As she had made her own decision in her head, her sister's voice echoed in her head. She always told her to suspend her own disbelief and that people would surprise her every once in awhile. With this thought, she changed her mind and decided to go. She flung the card across her living room, which gracefully landed on a counter which laid a picture of her, Astrid and Walter.

"What's the worst that could happen," she asked herself as she opened her closet doors.


	2. The Phone Call

"Hello," Olivia said through her telephone as on the other end there was silence. Her eyebrow twitched as her facial expression transitioned from curious to suspicious.

The was a silence on the other end that sent a chill down her own back. She held the receiver tighter, pressing it onto her ear hoping to hear something distinct. Then without warning, the man on the end finally spoke. "How many guests?" She parted her own lips, but froze at the chance to speak. "Ma'am," he asked after a minute of silence.

"Oh- Uh yes, two." She had planned to take her sister and her niece, Ella. She waited for a reply; possibly a proper goodbye, but neither of her expectations were reached. Instead the mysterious man on the other end simply hung up, which made Olivia Dunham's suspicions even greater. She looked at her phone, considering the worst feelings that she could possibly ever feel. The pit of her stomach twisted itself, screaming out to her not to go. She considered the idea slightly, but that was before the doorbell rang.

Without looking through the peephole, she opened the door. Certain as to who was on the other side. With a closed smile, she greeted her sister who instantly hugged her tightly. Following the small Dunham, was the even smaller Dunham. Ella grabbed as high as she could, and reached for a tighter hug than her own mothers. "Hey, Aunt Liv!"

"Hey, baby girl!" She hunched over and put both arms around her niece's head. She kissed the top of it, and then crouched down so that her face could meet the tiny one.  
"Is it true we're going to a party in your honor?"  
She let out a small chuckle. "Yes, that is true."  
"Can I wear a dress like a princess?"  
Her face quickly turned serious, or at least she tried to be. "I don't know what you mean." The small face of Ella's immediately turned disappointed. "You're already a princess, so why would you try to be like one?"  
With no pause her face lit up again as she let out a small laugh.

Olivia stood up straight as she looked at her sister. Rachel placed her hand gently on Ella's back. "Go watch tv, honey," She said as her daughter ran to the living room. She watched her for a second, and crossed her arms before looking back to Olivia.

"So, you're actually going through with this?" She laughed in Olivia's face.  
"Yes, I'm actually going. Why is that so hard to believe?" She was defensive. Like clockwork, she built a perimeter around herself, emotionally.  
"Oh, I don't know, Liv. I mean it's going to be the first time you've gone out in a long time. I just didn't think today would be the day. Ever since Peter went to - Where did you say he went to again?"

Her perimeter was finally up and rock solid.

Olivia always wanted to tell Rachel what she did, and the real truth behind the things she did, but it wouldn't have made sense. She hated lying to her family, but she understood why it was for their own protection. She walked to the kitchen trying to regain composure, but it was hard when talking about Peter.

There was a lot missing about Walter and Peter's relationship but she never understood why. Finally connecting the pieces that she knew Walter when she was younger and that he infact used her as a test subject during her childhood was something incredible to her. She never imagined the horrible things Walter was capable of, and although Peter warned her she couldn't see the harm in Walter. She constantly perceived Walter as the person she knew now, rather than the person he was then.

Finding out that he wasn't in fact Walter's son, and in fact Walter's from the other universe, sent him in a downwards spiral which led to him to disappearing. Something he was so good at since the beginning. Olivia traveled to the other side, confessing to him that he belonged with her and that she loved him, but to her dismay he turned her down, refusing to go back. For the past two years that had gone by, Olivia changed. Having her heart broken by the only man capable of loving her and understanding her turn her down, she closed herself off.

"Abu Dabi," she said as she sat down in her chair.  
"Right. Abu Dabi. I don't know how a son could just leave his father like that." Without answering she turned to Ella, watching her as she watched the television."You know," she continued, "I actually can't wait to go out with you. I have to see you out of work. It'll be nice."

Olivia brushed her hair behind her ear. and looked back to her sister. "Yeah, nice."


End file.
